Confusión
by Di Black
Summary: One-Shot. Una confusión puede hacer que una historia de amor empiece. Hermione lo descubre cuando confunda el cuerpo de su novio, que ha muerto y no lo sabe, y descubre a alguien que le comienza a gustar. D&Hr. Dramione. ¡¡Feliz Cumple Jossy! ¡Para tí!


_**Desclaimer: Harry Potter Pertenece a Jk Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y solo como pura diversión. No recibo nada a Cambio**_

_**Confusión**_

Corría, desesperada, tratando de encontrarlo. La luna hermosa, de octubre, iluminaba la ciudad en ruinas, bueno, ciudad no, mas bien pueblo, porque Hogsmade tenía un paisaje desolador.

Las casas estaban destruidas, las que corrían con mas suerte, se encontraban con grietas, sin techo y cayéndose a pedazos. Cuerpos de magos, brujas y algunos niños estaban en el suelo.

-Ron… - murmuró ella.

La chica de cabello enmarañado, de 17 años, estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Saltaba cuerpos sin vida, esquivaba a los aurores que ayudaban a las víctimas, las personas que estaban corriendo alejándose del lugar en donde se había escuchado una explosión, justo a donde ella se dirigía.

Estaba sucia, sudando y, su túnica estaba desgarrada. Su varita la tenía en mano y, parecía que en lugar de acercarse al lugar de donde estaba Ronald Weasley, parecía alejarse…

-Demonios – susurró para ella – más rápido, necesito correr más rápido.

Su respiración estaba agitada; y es que ella ya estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el cansancio de pelear toda la noche hasta la hora que era: las 3 de la mañana.

.- Flash Back -.

Hermione peleaba como podía, con hechizos contra McNair, George le trataba de ayudar, pero, el tenía a su propio oponente.

-¡¡En las tres escobas hay otro ataque mas fuerte!! –había dicho Ginny cuando había llegado.

En ese momento, se escuchó una explosión, como si de una bomba se tratase. Hermione dirigió su vista hacia donde había escuchado la terrible explosión. Y lo que vio, no le gustó nada. Humo que se levantaba en el manto estrellado, precisamente, en donde se encontraba las tres escobas, el lugar que, hacía unos momentos Ron estaba.

.- Fin Flash Back -.

Y hacia allá se dirigía. Hacia las tres escobas. Llegó y lo que vio no le gustó. Las tres escobas ardía en unas llamas gigantes que, consumían el lugar rápidamente.

-¡¡RON!! – gritó desesperada.

Lo único que ella sabía, era que, Ron, ese día se había disfrazado de mortífago, gracias a un ingenioso plan que había tenido junto con Ron y Harry. En esos momentos se arrepintió de haberles dado aquella idea.

La puerta ardía en llamas, no sabía como entrar, porque lo mas seguro era que se calcinaría. Pero no lo pensó dos veces y, abrió la puerta rápidamente con un aguamenti que hizo que se destrozara la puerta, pero, las llamas, provocada por una maldición, siguieron en pie. Entró y vio un cuerpo tendido, vestido de negro, con la máscara de mortífago y, sin pensarlo dos veces acudió a aquella persona, que, ella pensaba se trataba de su Ron.

-Ron… Ron… - susurró – háblame.

La persona tendida en el suelo no contestaba. Estaba inconsciente, y necesitaba aire fresco urgentemente.

Hermione miró el cuerpo de esa persona que pensaba que era Ron Weasley, y le vio, heridas, en los brazos, en el torso, en las piernas, donde la túnica estaba rasgada y manchada de un rojo intenso.

El humo no le dejaba observar bien lo que sucedía, no le dejaba ver la piel del chico como en realidad era y, es que, lo que ella no sabía era que, aquella persona no era Ron Weasley, porque el pelirrojo ya había muerto y mucho menos sabía que, los mortífagos se habían llevado su cuerpo, al haberlo descubierto.

La máscara no pertenecía a ningún Auror, sino, a un mortífago de verdad. Pertenecía a Draco Malfoy. La piel del chico, pálida, en esos momentos se veía un poco más morena por el efecto que las llamas le marcaban el poco rostro que se le veía, solo la barbilla, la boca y un poco de la nariz.

Hermione le agarró la mano, que, estaba cubierta por unos delgados guantes negros y lamentándose porque su "amigo" había muerto, sin saber que, en realidad, ella estaba en lo correcto.

Con un hechizo, lo levantó y sacó a Draco Malfoy afuera. En cuanto lo sacó, observó a Ginny, a Harry, Neville y todos los demás acercándose a las tres escobas

-¿Esta bien? – dijo Ginny

-Está inconsciente, lo llevaré a mi casa si no les molesta.

Ginny se acercó hacia donde estaba Hermione y el herido y, se le quedó viendo a éste último.

Ginny se sorprendió al ver a la persona que había visto y, solo recordó la profecía que, hacía pocos meses, cuando estaba en la clase de adivinación con Firenze, soñó, cuando estaban estudiando los sueños en clase y ella se ofreció para quedar dormida.

-Llévatelo a tu casa – dijo Ginny – y pronto.

Hermione apoyó la mano derecha del chico en sus hombros, y, desapareció.

-Tu sueño profético – comentó Harry – se ha hecho realidad, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza a su novio. Sus hermanos y sus padres se quedaron en silencio. Ginny les había contado lo que soñó, cuando, en su clase de adivinación, estudiando los sueños proféticos, había soñado con la muerte de Ron, y, el que Hermione se enamoraría de otra persona, pero nunca imaginó quién sería.

-Bueno… - dijo el señor Weasley con su esposa llorando en su hombro – tendremos que rescatar el cuerpo de Ron, y pronto.

Hermione apareció en su casa, un departamento muggle, a las afueras de Londres. Había pasado media hora desde que escuchó la explosión. Escuchaba la respiración del chico pausadamente y dificultosamente. Lo llevó a su cama y lo acostó.

El chico, comenzó a despertar, pero estaba demasiado débil para decir algo.

Hermione, que, no había encendido su luz, observó el rostro del chico que todavía tenía la máscara, que, era iluminada débilmente por la luna que entraba débilmente por una ventana que se encontraba a su lado derecho.

Draco hizo el esfuerzo de decir algo, en su mente maquinaba algo así como "aléjate de mí Sangre sucia" pero por una extraña razón, estaba tan cansado que solo pudo abrir la boca y emitir un sonido extraño, que más bien sonaba a susurro.

-Shh… -dijo tranquilamente Hermione poniéndole un dedo en la boca – no hables, descansa, yo te voy a cuidar, seré tu enfermera.

Y acto seguido, Hermione acercó su rostro al rostro del chico y lo besó.

Ese beso era diferente a los que ella había probado de Ron, pero, no le tomó importancia puesto que supuso que era así porque, él había estado en una situación difícil.

Draco se sorprendió ante la actitud de la chica, pero el beso le había gustado y comenzó a profundizarlo.

Se separaron un poco y hermione le quitó la máscara, pero, sin fijarse en quien era, cerró los ojos, y volvió a besarlo, poniendo la máscara a un lado.

Se estuvieron besando unos minutos más y, al separarse, hermione abrió sus ojos mieles y el rostro que vio le sorprendió.

-Vaya Granger – dijo Draco Malfoy por lo bajo – no sabía que besaras tan bien.

Y, Hermione se ruborizó ampliamente, no sabía tampoco que Draco besara tan bien, y es que nunca se detuvo a pensar, cuando lo encontró inconsciente, si era realmente Ron o era otra persona. Afortunadamente, la oscuridad de la noche, no dejaba que su cara roja se viera.

-Si vas a ser mi enfermera – dijo – hasta que mis heridas curen, me gustarán tus cuidados.

Hermione sonrió de lado. Ya le había dicho que sería su enfermera y no tendría más que resignarse. Se levantó y fue por el botiquín que se encontraba en el tocador, lo sacó y, se volvió a acercar a la cama, sentándose nuevamente en la orilla, sacó una gasa, la humedeció con una poción.

-Entonces quítate la túnica – dijo fríamente.

Draco se levantó y se quitó su rasgada túnica llena de sangre, la lanzó al suelo y observó Hermione enfadada por hacer eso. Se volvió a acostar quejándose un poco.

Hermione comenzó a untar la poción en los brazos del muchacho, notando que estaban bien formados y observó que, bajo la túnica, había una camiseta negra que le dejaban ver todos los brazos hasta los hombros.

La camisa también estaba rasgada y había heridas en el pecho y abdomen del joven.

-Ese no es el trato que prometiste, Granger

Hermione volvió a sonreír de lado y seguía con su trabajo de limpiar las heridas.

-Pues primero son las heridas y después lo que sigue…

Y así, comenzó la historia de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Lo que ocurrió después no lo contaré, que quede a su imaginación, porque yo me salí de la habitación y me fui a velar el sueño de mi amor.

* * *

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Pues este fic lo he escrito especialmente para una de mis amigas, porque fue su cumpleaños y a ella le encanta esta pareja, exactamente igual que a mí…**

**Pues bien, ****¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JOSSY!!**** Espero que te la hayas pasado muy chido y ¡¡Este fic para ti con mucho cariño!! ¡¡Y Gracias por el favorzote que me hiciste!! ¡¡Yo se que te debió de costar mucho trabajo el preguntarle lo que te pedí y te lo agradezco mucho!!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¿Tomatazos?**

**Bueno… Aquí el one-shot.**

**Espero y me sigan leyendo en Conociendo a Nuestros padres… **

**Xochil Malfoy**


End file.
